


Knock at the Door.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: PURPLE (Game), Purple - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Just an idea but in purple’s bad end, having escaped the fire as well and you’re actually rooming with mya and you’re the one who opens the door when you’re presumed dead boyfriend (Randall) knocks on the door"





	Knock at the Door.

After everything that's happened there's a lot of guilt on your end. It's hard not to feel responsible for Randall. After all the two of you had dated a long time before this, and although you knew this was something he was capable of you thought...You'd really thought his time in the hospital had helped.

But it hadn't helped. He'd tried to hurt you, he'd tried to hurt Mya, he  **did** hurt Tom. Mya doesn't blame you. She should. You could have warned her if you hadn't trusted Randall so much, but at the end of the day, she forgave you. Not only did she forgive you, but after everything, she let you stay with her. 

The two of you got an apartment together, and of course with Sausage too, and together you worked on retaining some form of normalcy. 

Everything is slowly getting back to normal. Over time. 

You've got a new job, and slowly have begun to make your way back into the realms of love. You're not ready for a relationship by any means. Having dated Randall for so long, and with how badly that went, you're jumpy around other men at best. 

~

"Hey Mya."

Work was uninspiring. A regular night at the gas station,and thankfully not very stressful. You're completely unaware of being watched your whole shift, and of the man that followed you home. 

 

"Hey ____ how was work?"

  
"It was fine," You lean down, and gather Sausage in your arms playing with the calico and relaxing as she begins to purr. Before you can even sit down and truly begin to unwind there's a knock at the door.   
  
"I got it," You are closer to the door than Mya anyway. You drop Sausage, letting the little cat scamper away further into the apartment, disappearing down the hall. 

"Are you expecting someone Mya?"

  
It's hard not to be paranoid after everything that's happened. 

"I'm expecting a package, but other then that no."   
  
Her response manages to relieve you a bit. Enough that you answer the door confidently, only to be met with immediate regret. 

Standing there is Randall. He's looking just as crazed as the last time you saw him. 

"Did you miss me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Request? MLMdarkfcition.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
